A Snowy Valentine
by Death by Violet
Summary: It's the best Christmas gift, the sweetest new year kiss, and a valentine missed. Dave and Karkat experience the holidays.


**A/N Can't get the stupid sideways carrot to stay...**

* * *

=== Be Dave.

Another Monday. But this will be the last Monday spent in school for awhile. The only good thing about Christmas, three weeks of-that's right- no school. You find it ironic since you don't celebrate Christmas- never had because of Bro. Holidays at the Strider mansion were just like any other day-training, smuppet ass, and ironic watching of shitty holiday movies with equally shitty food. But, the big but that actually made you happy was who you would spend it with this year. Karkat Vantas, your boyfriend. Bro would be off visiting old friends, so yeah, house to yourself and your boyfriend. You can't help the small Strider smirk spreading across your normally stoic face. Oh, the things you two could do, the things you'd force him to do, the things he secretly wants you to do- _BRIIIING. BRRIIING. BRRRRIIIINNG. _ You roll your eyes and quickly stuff your books into your bag, flash-stepping to your first class, History to avoid being late. Saved by the bell, how ironic, it interrupted you from your daydream about Vantas, you think to yourself as Mr. Flactus does roll call. You raise your hand lazily when he calls your name, wishing for the period to end already. After writing down some sick fires in your notebook, you thoughts turn to Karkat, who has some advanced DNA/disease/Biology class that he always ranted about. He knows you care for him, but you'll never tell him how much you miss him when you can't feel his hand in yours.

=== Be Karkat

Your head was on your desk, in the back and you were all alone. There weren't many kids in your class, most of which were idiotic asshats, and didn't know what the teacher was talking about. And it was only abnormal physics, since the chemistry of medicine classes were only available after taking all the required sciences courses- which meant since you're just a fucking sophomore, you can't take it, even though you ALREADY FINISHED THE ENTIRE FUCKING SCIENCE COURSE. You're really upset because you had at least three study halls a day, and more than enough time to take the only course you really wanted to in this school. Plus, your boyfriend, Strider, wasn't there and you enjoyed his strong hand loosely entwined with your own digits. And the way he would play with your fingers every so often, his stoic stare, his soft white-blonde hair… and fuck, was that the bell? You wonder how long you spent thinking about Dave. As you walk out someone's arms slide around you and pull you aside. It's Dave, and he's, oh gog, he's kissing your neck. You can't take it. Wriggling around so you're facing him, you capture his lips roughly and he pushes you flush against his chest.

=== Be the seductive Strider

Of course you're the seductive Strider, and you are currently kissing Karkat. You know he has study hall next and you could care less that you're missing math. You probe his bottom lip and he opens his mouth for you. It felt so good to have your Kitkat against you, especially when he starts to moan into the kiss. "I know somewhere where we can be alone, my little Karkitty." You whisper huskily against his neck. His head drops onto your chest and you hear a breathless yes from him. You pick him up bridal style and go to flash step to the unused music room when someone puts a hand on your shoulder. You know who it is since they're the only one who could sneak up on you. "Put the cat down, little man. Or you'll be late for class and get your ass kicked when you get home." Your Bro was cool and all but he was the master of shitting around just to derail the fucking train you were driving straight to vantass plaza. "Bro you douchey cockblock, we weren't gonna do anything, you know."

"Five seconds till bell rings, little man, and both of you need to get to class." You hate the fact that Bro got a janitor outfit to ironically watch out for you at school. But you flash step Karkat to his class. "See ya soon, Kark."

=== Be the crabby one

The insult dies on your lips when you see that he's gone, that shit stain left you! Because of his brain dead shitsponge of a "bro" cost you a sloppy make-out session with Dave. "What the fuck ever." you mutter as the bell rings just as you sit down, and you only hope Strider is as upset as you, he seemed all too happy to comply to the elder Striders' wishes. Since there was nothing better to do in this shitty hellhole of a pitiful excuse of a building, you began to think about Dave. Well, to be completely honest, you were just thinking about the electric sparks and shivers you got whenever your lips met his. You wonder what would happen if Dave's bro hadn't done a fucking magic trick entrance out of nowhere to be a royal shitstain and dance around proclaiming that you couldn't be with your boyfriend only to do a shitty ninja flip to fly back into the ass of who knows where. Dave would've kissed you longer, only to bite at your neck and reach under your shirt. You would've wrapped your legs around his hips and thrown your arms about his neck and let him carry you off. Once you were hidden in some unused classroom, he'd pin you against the wall, and you'd feel his lips trailing all over your...

NO! STOP THAT YOU STUPID EXCUSE OF A WORTHLESS, ASSWIPE WHO DESERVES TO DIE MISERABLY AND ALONE! You try to get your mind off of Strider and a... slight problem you have because of him. The clock reads 8:18, only four minutes left of study hall and then you have advanced calculus. You just hope you run into your stoic boyfriend before you have to memorize a shit ton of ways to solve one problem that would never come up in every day life.

* * *

**A/n It's been so long since I worked on this, so I'm just gonna throw it at you...**


End file.
